Fresque
by les.coautrices
Summary: Recueil de poème de Severus à Touffu en passant par Remus et Bellatrix... Petite 'fresque' du monde Harry Potter! (écrit par Mephie) Chapitre 30 en ligne.
1. Ombre

Bien le bonjour ! Ou bonsoir, c'est selon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mon nom est Mephie et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble recueil. _Fresque_, c'est son nom, mais cela, vous l'avez déjà vu. L'ordre de publication étant très aléatoire car dépendant de mon inspiration, cette première page vous servira de guide alphabétique, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Les référents sont les prénoms des personnages, puisque leurs noms de famille varient souvent par rapport à la version originale.

Bien entendu, les reviews seront toujours les bienvenues!

Bonne lecture !

§

Albus :

_Injustice_ (chapitre 19)

Alastor :

_Bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues_ (chap 30, n°2)

Autres :

_Dernier baiser_ (chap 21) (sur Azkaban : la fin d'un prisonnier)

_Malicendre_ (chap 25) (une créature magique de mon invention, à mi-chemin entre elfe de maison et esprit bienveillant du feu)

Bellatrix :

_Ma raison d'être_ (chap 7) (rencontre avec Voldemort)

_La comptine de Bella_ (chap 9) (folie à Azkaban)

_Danse macabre_ (chap 10) (la tortionnaire folle à lier)

Coquecigrue :

_Coquecigrue!_ (chap 27) (Humour !)

Draco/ Drago : Le nom du père (chap 5)

_Vision_ (chap 13) (whiteDraco…)

_Pourquoi DM est-il toujours de mauvaise humeur_ (chap 26) (Humour ! Reprise du dialogue entre la méchante reine de Blanche-Neige et son miroir)

Hagrid :

_L'écho de la Forêt_ (chap 30 n°1 ; à voir comme une sorte de slogan)

Harry :

_Symbole_ (chap 22)

_Le fer de l'espoir_ (chap 28) (Harry postVoldemort angst)

Hermione :

_Défi_ (chap 24) (adressé aux Serpentards/Slytherins)

Lucius :

_Malfoy sans peur mais non sans reproches_ (chap 16) (la fin de Lucius …)

Maraudeurs :

_Souvenirs _(chap 4) (nostalgie quand tu nous tiens…)

_Les Maraudeurs_ (chap 8) (… et leurs animagi)

Remus :

_Alter Ego_ (chap 2)

_Nuit de pleine lune_ (chap 29)

_Quand le miroir répond_ (chap 30 n°3)

Ron :

_Etre moi-même_ (chap 14) (… gentillet…)

Severus :

_Ombre_ (chap 1) (sur cette page !)

_Dissimulations_ (chap 6) (quel masque présenter au Lord ?)

_Maître des Potions_ (chap 11)

_Plaidoyer_ (chap 15) (Severus prend la parole à son procès)

_Voyage dans l'Hogwart Express _(chap 18) (Severus dans le train en partance pour Hogwart/Poudlard pour la première fois)

Sirius : 

_Egoïste _(chap 17)

_Le Tonnerre de l'Aube_ (chap 23) (le lendemain matin de son évasion)

Touffu :

_Les Chroniques de Touffu_ (chap 3) (Humour ! Comment cet animal a vécu les aventures du tome 1)

Troll des cavernes :

_Troll en détresse_ (chap 12) (Humour !)

Voldemort :

_Dernières instructions_ (chap 20) (Tom lance son Basilisk dans le château)

§

§

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Seuls rimes et vers sont à moi ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela.

Autrice : Mephie

Genre : Poetry (auquel s'ajoutent Drama, Angst ou Humor selon le poème !) Drama pour ce premier poème !

Ombre

Tu caches tes blessures derrière l'ironie

Et tout sentiment semble banni de ta vie

Dans l'espoir que personne ne les réveille un jour,

Tu t'entoures de murs, refusant tout amour.

§

Tu recouvres ton cœur, et ton âme, et ton corps

De la funeste couleur qui est celle du deuil :

Jamais tu n'oseras un jour franchir le seuil

Des teintes colorées, antithèses de ton sort,

§

Parce que tu vis dans l'ombre depuis trop longtemps ;

Et même maintenant, tu dois faire semblant

D'être voué aux ténèbres de la mort,

Agent double, tu joues contre Voldemort.

§

§

Voilà voilà ! Pour ceux qui trouvent le rythme bizarre, je précise que je me suis amusée avec le nombre de syllabes : on a 12/13/12/13, 12/13/12/13 et 13/12/11/10. Ca peut paraître étrange, mais après tout, ce cher Rogue (Snape pour les anglicistes) n'est-il pas un peu étrange également ?


	2. Alter Ego

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice : Mephie**

**Titre : Fresque**

**Genre : Poetry (auquel s'ajoutent Drama, Angst ou Humor selon le poème !) hum disons Angst ? **

**Note : Un poème ici sur mon personnage préféré, Remus Lupin. Je n'ai pas fait de rimes, mais il paraît que c'est un très bon poème (dixit un de mes amis). Et quel sont vos avis, ô lecteurs adorés ?**

**Note 2 : J'ai laissé Patmol… Comprenne Padfoot qui veut ! A l'époque où j'ai écrit cela, je ne lisais Harry Potter qu'en français.**

** Alter ego **

Qui suis-je ?

Moi ou lui ?

Moi, le sage et raisonnable ?

Lui, la bête épouvantable ?

S'il est lui, c'est qu'il n'est pas moi !

Je ne peux être deux êtres distincts, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Fatigue…

Douleur…

Mon corps abrite un autre que moi,

Et cet autre veut régner en roi…

Mais moi seul ai le droit de cit :

Comme Patmol me l'a fait remarquer,

Remus est là le plus souvent,

Le loup n'est présent qu'en ces trois moments…

.

Je t'exècre ! Je te maudis !

Je t'abomine ! Je te honnis !

Opale de la nuit, puisses-tu te briser!

Les hommes te nomment divine chasseresse,

Pourtant devant moi tu ne peux nier

Que sous cette apparence si enchanteresse

Se cache la plus hideuse des tentatrices !

Et cet animal primaire te cède !

Il te cède, ce loup vil qui me possède,

Cette bête issue de ta pleine matrice !

.

Pourquoi ?

Pour tirer vengeance de ses poursuivants

Pour que coule ce flot tellement attirant

Pour torturer l'âme

De celui qu'il condamne !

-Souffre en silence, Lupin !

Le château n'est pas si loin !

Garde profil bas, jeune louveteau !

-Cette nuit, la roue tourne, je change de peau.

L'heure de la sagesse est passée,

Je me suis métamorphos :

Le petit écolier est « indispos »

Et le loup carnassier enfin libér !


	3. Chroniques de Touffu

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice : Mephie**

**Titre : Fresque**

**Genre : Poetry (auquel s'ajoutent Drama, Angst ou Humor selon le poème !) Humor ici**

**Note : Oui, je peux faire un peu d'humour… parfois… Et ici, Severus est ma victime ! Niark niark… Toutes mes excuses pour ce que je fais subir à ton Sevychou adoré, Ayako !**

**Note 2 : Je ne sais pas quel nom porte Touffu dans la version anglaise… Rogue est bien sûr Snape et Tom Jedusor est Tom Riddle.**

**Note 3 : Eh oui, je fais dans la diversit ! Pour la suite, il sera question de Bellatrix, si personne ne me demande un poème sur un autre perso en particulier !**

**Chronique de Touffu **

On me confond avec Cerbère

Parce que j'ai trois têtes noires.

« Il lui ressemble comme un frère ! »

Mais comment peut-on le savoir ?

.

J'ai surtout l'âme poétique,

Et suis sensible à l'esthétique,

Le son d'une harpe me régale

Mais la flûte est mon idéal.

.

Un jour je devins le gardien

Du plus grand trésor du château !

Juré, ce n'est pas du pipeau :

Je le cachai de ce vaurien

.

De mage noir, Lord Voldemort

Qui, autrefois Tom Jedusor,

Tenta de mettre Hagrid dehors…

Je pris revanche sur le sort :

.

La trappe devins mon trésor,

Moi, grand héros des temps modernes,

Je la protégeai de mon corps,

Veillant jusqu'à avoir des cernes…

.

Il ne se présenta pas même,

Mais lorsque son sous-fifre vint,

Je mordis sans regret aucun :

On récolte ce que l'on sème !

.

Imaginez donc ma surprise

Quand je reconnus son odeur,

Imaginez donc ma terreur

Quand je vis sur qui j'avais prise !

.

Ni plus, ni moins qu'un professeur !

Lorsqu'il lança son « Stupefix ! »

Je vis que j'étais mort de peur,

Piètre soldat dans cette rixe.

.

Je déprimai des jours durant,

Mais on me laissa à mon poste :

Dumbledore était très content

De ma fulgurante riposte.

.

Mais est-ce que Rogue l'était ?

Je ne préfère pas penser

A ce qui pourrait arriver

Si, seul, j'allais lui demander :

.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé,

Je préférai faire le mort

Plutôt que de subir ses sorts :

Il jurait comme un charretier !

.

Prenant à témoin ses ancêtres,

Il jura d'étriper mon maître,

Pensant qu'Hagrid m'avait dress

A le trouver et le croquer !


	4. Souvenirs

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice : Mephie**

**Titre : Fresque**

**Genre : Poetry **

**.**

**.**

**Souvenirs**

On récitait jadis en chœur 

Toutes les frasques des Maraudeurs,

Jours bénis, jours innocents

De quatre jeunes adolescents.

.

On célébrait leurs plaisanteries

- Tant qu'elles ne touchaient qu'autrui !

Pourtant même étant leur victime,

On ne reprochait pas leur crime.

.

En ce temps-là ils voulaient rire,

Etre - à Poudlard - le point de mire,

Et, inventeurs de tant de gags,

Etre célèbres pour leurs blagues.

.

Pour oublier tous vos malheurs,

Allez donc voir les Maraudeurs !

Potter et Black vous dérideront

Par quelques mystifications.

.

Si cela n'est pas suffisant,

Lupin vous écoute, indulgent.

Facile à vivre et réfléchi,

Sa patience semble être infinie.

.

Et même s'il n'est pas préfet,

On pourrait toujours le trouver

Prêt à comprendre nos erreurs

Ou à réparer des malheurs.

.

Quant au quatrième du lot,

Le petit Peter Pettigrow,

Que dire de son adolescence

Sans être source de médisance ?


	5. Le nom du père

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Oui, Pandi, même Draco et non, tu peux pas en avoir juste un bout ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela.**

**Autrice : Mephie**

**Titre : Fresque**

**Genre : Poetry et … euh … Drama ?**

**Le nom du père**

.

Héritier des Malfoy, ce titre le résume

Car pouvoir et mépris à jamais le consument.

Âme glacée sous un masque si angélique,

Il ourdit les plans les plus machiavéliques.

.

Pour la poignée de main qui lui fut refusée,

Il déclara la guerre au héros des sorciers.

Pourquoi se serait-il soucié des conséquences ?

Quelle que soit la chanson, Malfoy mène la danse.

.

Petit garçon perdu au milieu de la foule

Des Mangemorts fidèles qui te sont un moule,

Petit prince de tablée, tu cours à ta perte

.

Inconscient du danger, dans l'ombre de ton père.

Tes mauvais coups toujours te retombent dessus.

Aurais-tu changé de nom si tu avais pu ?

.

Voilà voilà, le cinquième poème...

Mephie arrivant en rougissant:

Dîtes, vous savez, j'ai écrit que même si j'avais pas de review, je continuerais à mettre d'autres poèmes, mais... ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce que j'écris... Et puis ça motive...


	6. Dissimulations

Disclaimer : Tout personnage de Harry Potter appartient à Mme J. Rowling… Un jour, j'arriverai à m'en persuader et j'arrêterai d'écrire des bêtises sur eux… un jour… Et de toute façon, je ne gagne toujours pas de sous pour mes fics !

Autrice : Mephie

Titre : Fresque

Genre : Poetry et Angst, Sev oblige ! Surtout quand il se repointe chez Voldy en croisant les doigts pour ne pas être démasqu

.

**11. Dissimulations (30/12/2003)**

.

Masque de guerre

Comme naguère

Ne va pas plaire

Pas de repère

.

Mes pas lentement résonnent sur le sol

.

Masque de glace

Bien trop d'audace

S'il s'agace

Moi je trépasse

.

Bellatrix me guide à travers les couloirs

.

Masque de verre

Trop éphémère

Si je le perds

Il me dessert

.

Il est déjà minuit, je n'aime pas ça

.

Masque de feu

Est oublieux

De trop d'enjeux

Trop prétentieux

.

Pourquoi me convoquer dans son vieux manoir

.

Masque de pierre

Ne peut rien faire

Quand tel un lierre

Il s'y insère

.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à bien jouer mon rôle

.

Masque de peur

Serait un leurre

Révélateur

De ma terreur

.

Et encore un grand merci à fanfiction pour avoir dévoré mes pauvres é, non seulement dans cette fic mais aussi dans toutes les autres... Misérable glouton!


	7. Ma raison d'être

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice : Mephie**

**Titre : Fresque**

**Genre : Poetry … Bellatrix parle de Voldychou… Vois pas bien quoi mettre d'autre comme genre…**

**Ma raison d'être**

Adolescente, je sentais déjà l'inconfort

Que faisait planer son nom et chacun de ses sorts :

Tous craignaient l'ascension d'un autre mage de l'ombre

Qui ferait à nouveau régner terreur et arts sombres.

Je savais que Lucius Malfoy avait pris contact

Avec la personne – il s'en vantait sans aucun tact !

Et quand il me convoqua pour la première fois,

Je voulus découvrir la cause de cette foi

Qu'il semblait susciter auprès du jeune sorcier.

Je ne fus pas déçue, je me dois de l'avouer :

Au-delà du physique de Sang Pur séduisant,

Des discours habituels et du rêve grisant,

Je croisai le chemin du destin à son zénith

Quand je vis ces yeux tels de pures météorites.

Ce spectacle unique fut une révélation,

Et je me mis à son service avec dévotion

Pour cette flamme glacée qui hante ses prunelles,

Pour cette ombre de folie. Je couperai mes ailes

Pour lui qui transforma tant de fanfarons nabots

En de tels cavaliers du Chaos nobles et beaux.

Plutôt les Détraqueurs qu'accepter de le renier,

Lui qui me révéla ma raison d'exister,

Cette étincelle démente qui trahit une âme

Dont l'essence ne peut empêcher qu'elle s'enflamme

Puis s'enfonce lentement dans des limbes obscures

Pour se réfugier derrière d'indestructibles murs.

.

.

Voila donc le premier volet d'une série de poèmes sur Bella… Franchement, on écrit pas assez sur son esprit dérang ! - 

Réponse aux revieweurs adorés…

Auzzy : voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaît autant ! Tu as un perso de HP que tu aimes particulièrement ?

Caraman : oui, oui, je vais mettre les anciens, mais en fait j'essaie de ne pas mettre en même temps tous les poèmes sur le même perso, pour plaire à tout le monde… J'en ai fait un autre sur Rem, mais il va falloir attendre un peu.

Attention ! Je pars en vacances demain, et pas d'ordinateur à portée de main là-bas ! snif !! Reprise des mises à jour le 1er août. D'ici là, bonnes vacances à tous !


	8. Les Maraudeurs

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice : Mephie**

**Titre : Fresque**

**Genre : Poetry …Si quelqu'un trouve quoi mettre comme second genre pour ce poème, prière d'appuyer sur le petit bouton 'Go'! **

.

.

**Les Maraudeurs **

.

.

Plus que des amis et plus que des frères,

Tantôt nobles Gryffondors courageux,

Tantôt rusés Maraudeurs facétieux,

Nous allions dans la vie, louvoyant de concert.

.

Fuyant devant Rusard, allant à Pré-au-Lard,

Nous étions ensembles dans la même galère

Pour préparer une blague contre les Serpentards,

Plus que des amis et plus que des frères.

.

Où est aujourd'hui ce refrain familier ?

Qu'est donc devenu le cerf au port altier ?

Le bon vieux chien noir aux airs de sinistros

.

Gît dans sa cellule et l'on voit ses os.

Le traître baise l'ourlet de son maître,

Et le loup soupire en lisant ces lettres.

.

.

RAR :

**Auzzy** : Nul besoin d'invoquer mon inspiration, j'avais déjà un petit quelque chose en réserve sur les Maraudeurs comme tu as pu le constater ! A plus !

**Pandore** : Oui, oui, la fin de ma trilogie… sauf que c'est pas vraiment une trilogie digne de ce nom (elle vaut pas Starwars !! -- ). Donc la suite sur Bella dès demain ! Zoob ! (PS : Tu sais que tu signes tes reviews avec presque toujours une variante différente de Pandore ?! Attention à la schizophrénie ! )

Et encore merci de votre soutien à toutes les deux !


	9. La comptine de Bella

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice : Mephie**

**Titre : Fresque**

**Genre : Poetry … complètement schizo la pauvre Bellatrix !**

.

.

**La comptine de Bella **

.

.

Après chacune de mes veilles,

Trois petits tours des Détraqueurs

Je ne vois jamais le soleil

Trois tours au cœur de la terreur

Cette obscurité m'engloutit

Dans l'illusion des Détraqueurs

Que revienne la flamme amie

Pour me garder de leur laideur

Ce n'est pas vrai ce que racontent

Les petits tours des Détraqueurs

Le Maître règlera ses comptes

Il attend simplement son heure

Il les changera tous en pierre

Ces misérables Détraqueurs

Quelque part brille ma lumière

Qui n'a pas peur de ces traqueurs

Quand seront finis mes déboires

Quand, libérée des Détraqueurs,

A Pettigrow je ferai boire

Cet élixir de pure peur

Tous ces tours seront le poison

Extrait des corps des Détraqueurs

Trois petits tours et puis s'en vont

Tous ces Détraqueurs de malheur

.

.

RAR :

Auzzy : contente que ça te plaise ! Tu sais, le plus dur dans l'écriture, c'est de se lancer ! Après ça vient tout seul ! Et puis je ne pense pas que ce que j'écris soit extraordinaire, disons que j'écris dans un style qui arrive à t'interpeller !

.

Pandy, voilà la suite de ma 'trilogie' ! (Encore mieux que les séries du samedi soir, surtout quand on voit ce qu'ils nous passent en ce moment… Comment ça non c'est pas mieux ???!)


	10. Danse Macabre

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry : Bellatrix parle de sa manie de Doloriser les gens… Ou plutôt aux gens qu'elle Dolorise… toujours aussi démente !**

**.**

Danse macabre

.

.

Danse ! Danse, puis tourbillonne

Ma petite flamme brouillonne

Danse ! Danse, viens à la vie

Ta seule vue me réjouit

.

Danse ! Danse, ma douce amie

Affirme-toi en son esprit

Danse ! Danse, ravage-la

Montre-toi de tout ton éclat

.

Danse ! Danse, ma chère enfant

Tu m'appelleras ta maman

Danse ! Danse, je t'ai créée

Tu ne peux pas te dérober

.

Danse ! Danse pour Bellatrix

Qui t'enfante dans cette rixe

Danse ! Danse en sa victime

Tu seras le fruit de son crime

.

Danse ! Danse, obéis-moi

Lentement dévore ta proie

Danse ! Danse, jusqu'à la mort

De son esprit, non de son corps

.

Danse ! Danse l'endoloris

Tu n'en ressens que les prémices

Danse ! Danse pour le plaisir

Du mage noir, son triste Sire

.

.

Réponse à la review :

Auzzy : Merci de ton soutien ! Désolée de ne pas updater plus tôt, mais je n'arrivais pas à enregistrer mes nouveaux chapitres ! Bouh, méchant ffnet!


	11. Maitre des potions

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry… je reviens sur Sev !**

.

**Maître des Potions **

.

.

Ange sombre, tu es retombé sur Terre.

Le choc fut brutal, la transgression amère !

Car espérant construire un monde meilleur,

Tu t'es vu servir son plus grand destructeur…

.

Des nuées ténébreuses où tu évoluais,

De ce royaume obscur de la magie noire,

Tu partis alors chercher en un autre miroir

Ce mirage dont tu avais tant rêvé.

.

Tu revins donc ainsi à la lumière d'Hogwart,

Mais elle t'éblouit, te fait peur, t'écarte :

Comment trouver une place où l'amitié fait loi,

Alors que tout n'est que trahison en toi ?

.

Tu as saisi la main tendue de ce vieux loufoque,

Mais ta souffrance rend cela équivoque.

De ton antre glacial, bien que dans la lumière,

Tu observes alors ces vies éphémères

.

Qui se consument de leurs convictions

Et te considèrent source de tracas,

Tandis que tu mènes ton propre combat,

Toi, le Mangemort, le maître des Potions.

.

.

Prière aux fans de notre maître des potions vénéré de ne pas baver… du moins pas autant que moi :p ! Une petite review d'encouragement par contre est la bienvenue !


	12. Troll en détresse

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry et Parody !**

Note : je le promets depuis le début, voici le poème que j'ai écrit sur l'incident avec le Troll des cavernes (tome 1 pour ceux qui ont oublié)… Vous aviez toujours voulu savoir pourquoi cet animal est venu se balader dans les toilettes des filles ? Vous soupçonnez que Quirrell n'aurait jamais été assez intelligent pour mener à bien sa mission ? Voici la confirmation de vos soupçons !

.

.

**Troll en détresse **

**.**

Sur sa massue les doigts noués,

Il ne fait que se protéger

De cet esprit fou qui glapit :

Il est poursuivi par Mimi !

.

Mais dans les toilettes des filles

Où la folle a son domicile,

Peut-être sera-t-il sauvé:

Hermione est sous les robinets !

.

Solidarité féminine,

Autant demander à Bibine

De fermer les yeux sur des fautes :

.

Hermione laisse ses potes

Laminer le pauvre animal

Qui maintenant a vraiment mal !

.

.

Pour ceux qui ont oublié, ou qui ont l'habitude de lire en anglais : Mimi Geignarde est la fille fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles que l'on voit dans Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, et Bibine est le professeur de Vol, réputée pour son insistance pour jouer fair-play pendant les matchs. (Dsl, les noms anglais m'échappent !)

Voilà voilà, et un de plus ! Je préciser quand même que cette… chose a été écrite juste avant les chroniques de Touffu… Je m'étais mise au défi de versifier quelques phrases sur des persos de HP complètement excentrés de l'histoire… Mission impossible accomplie !

.

RAR

Auzzy : Oui, tu radotes, mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'adore les radotages qui sont positifs ! Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire (Mephie morte de rire): encore!

Nana3 : Mon style est charmé de te plaire ! Eh oui, Bella est une vraie démente… j'en arriverais presque à m'attacher à elle tellement j'aime farfouiller dans les méandres de son esprit tordu ! C'est inquiétant, non?

Roxy1991 : Du talent ? Moi ? RhoOOoo faut vite que je prévienne la presse, la télé, le… oui, d'accord je me calme… Mais le compliment me va droit au cœur !


	13. Vision

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry**

**.**

**Vision **

.

Dans les murs d'Hogwart aux célestes tours

S'avance un jeune homme aux splendides atours :

« Miroir de l'avenir, miroir du savoir,

Dis-moi quelle sera ma place dans l'Histoire… »

.

Mais le tain fané se contente de se taire.

« Serais-je donc condamné à imiter mon père ?

Richesse et pouvoir ne mènent qu'à l'isolement,

Cela je l'ai appris lorsque j'étais enfant…

Piètre pouvoir d'ailleurs que d'obéir au Maître…

Tu montres mon présent, non ce que je veux être,

Tu reflètes un ange blond, l'œil gris – Malfoy parfait !

Alors que je refuse de suivre mes aînés ;

Tu dévoiles un Vélane métissé d'être humain,

Plaisante formule dont je devrais faire part aux miens ! »

.

A ces mots la surface sembla se troubler,

Et il vit un profil noyé dans la fumée…

« Qu'ainsi je m'accomplisse, qu'ainsi soit mon destin ! »

murmura l'adolescent, souriant au lointain

Dragon dont les flammes faisaient battre en retraite

Les mages noirs du Lord, aux sombres silhouettes.

« Je deviendrai gardien du plus grand des trésors,

Plus riche que mon père et tous ses Gallions d'or,

Quand j'aurai comme Harry de vrais amis sincères

Et plus jamais à craindre les humeurs de mon père. »

.

Dans les murs d'Hogwart aux célestes tours

S'avance un jeune homme aux splendides atours :

« Je connais mon avenir, l'accueille à bras ouverts

Gagnons sans plus attendre les rangs de la Lumière. »

.

.

RaR

Roxy1991 : Et voilà le poème sur Draco ! J'avais commencé sur un petit quelque chose du genre « Oh comme je suis pafait, mais quelle tristesse que tout le monde me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas… » mais j'ai un peu dévié… un peu beaucoup ! Ca te plaît ? Ou tu attendais un dark Draco ?


	14. Etre moi même

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry**

**Note**** : Ron parle à Harry. J'ai fait exprès de faire « boiter » les quatre premières strophes pour faire ressortir le malaise de Ron qui ne se retrouve pas dans les modèles que sont ses frères pour lui. Cela se passe avant le tome 5 à cause de la deuxième strophe.**

**.**

**Etre moi-même **

**.**

Malgré mes yeux bleus souriants

Je diffère de mon frère aîné:

Lui, on peut le dire séduisant,

Moi, j'ai honte de mes vêtements usés…

.

Malgré mes tâches de rousseur

Que j'ai tout comme Charlie, mon frère,

Je ne suis pas un grand joueur ;

Au Quidditch, je ne suis que supporter…

.

Malgré mon nom dont je suis fier,

Je n'ai pas pour rêve d'éblouir,

J'aime mieux la mesure de mon père ;

La morgue de Percy me fait frémir.

.

Malgré mes cheveux couleur de feu

Je n'ai pas l'audace des jumeaux,

Ils sont les rois des malicieux,

Pour moi tout cela est encore nouveau…

.

Malgré mon simple caractère,

Malgré les piques de Malfoy fils,

Tu m'accueillis les bras ouverts,

Me distinguant parmi les six…

.

C'est pourquoi malgré les ennuis,

Malgré les menaces de renvoi,

Toujours je serai ton ami :

Grâce à toi j'ai trouvé ma voie…

.

.

RaR

Roxy1991 : Et voilà le poème sur Ron ! J'espère que tu l'aimes, parce qu'il m'a donné du mal ! Moi je trouve qu'il fait un peu mièvre sur les bords... Tu en voudrais d'autres ? A plus !


	15. Plaidoyer

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry/Drama… La parole à Severus…**

**Note**** : Caramail me refuse l'accès à son site, ça doit encore être Rupert (mon ordi) qui foire… Donc toutes mes excuses si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews… Mais je vais trouver une solution… AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAKO !! Dépèche-toi de revenir de ta caverne ulgo en Bretagne ! Tu sais que je suis pas douée côté technique !!!**

.

.

**Plaidoyer**

**.**

Je me suis réfugié en des temps bien troublés

Dans la préparation de la pharmacopée,

Croyant un jour sauver la vie d'êtres aimés,

Illusions bien lointaines de l'élève que j'étais.

.

Quand un jour une main tendue vint me distraire

Des chaudrons et des fioles à essai de mon père,

Me démontrant que le Lord oeuvrait pour nos pairs,

Comment aurais-je donc pu alléguer le contraire ?

.

Des potions aux poisons, des poisons aux potions,

Je ne les distinguais plus une fois en action,

Perdu dans la beauté de leur exécution,

Je me noyai dans ma fallacieuse passion…

.

Mais lorsque l'évidence vint crever mon nuage

-Il employait le fruit de mon sinistre ouvrage

Pour asseoir son pouvoir en faisant des carnages-

Je décidai de garder mon sombre ramage :

.

Agent double pour les Forces de la Lumière,

J'ai accompli des choses dont je ne suis pas fier,

Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus l'homme d'hier ;

Oubliez vos insultes et vos mauvaises manières :

.

Je ne suis plus un chien couché près de son maître,

Mais bien un espion et, pour les Mangemorts, un traître,

Sans compter l'enseignant de vos enfants à naître

Et le digne héritier de mes plus grands ancêtres !

.

..

…

Non non, je fais pas une fixation sur Sev… C'est la faute à Ayako d'abord, c'est qui bave sur lui… Bon, j'en ai tout plein d'autres sur Sev, mais je crois que je risque de vous lasser, alors le prochain sera sur Lucius ! (et Maugrey Foloeil… mais pas dans la même phrase… Quand même…)


	16. Malfoy sans peur mais non sans reproches

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry**

**Note**** : VICTOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREUHHHHH !!! J'ai trouvé comment recevoir les… futures reviews que j'aurai ! Pour celles qui sont toujours non lues et toujours coincées sur caramail, va falloir que j'attende que Rupert me fasse une fleur… ou que Ayako revienne de vacs ! Mes excuses à l'avance aux personnes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, mais soyez sûrs que je répondrai aux prochaines !**

.

.

**Malfoy sans peur, mais non sans reproches**

.

De son pas conquérant, insolent, il s'avance

Et la foule soudain silencieuse le voit :

Le Mépris en personne et la Prestance d'un Roi.

Un chemin se trace au milieu de l'assistance,

.

Laissant la place à cet imposant personnage

Suscitant les murmures, encadré par des mages

Dont les lèvres s'étirent sur de fins sourires,

Avançant fièrement dans leur ligne de mire.

.

Il descend les quelques marches du Ministère,

Saisit le Portoloin sans regret mais avec 

Une lueur de défi, un peu de mystère.

.

Là, Maugrey se permet un léger rire sec :

Trop rarement on envoyait un sorcier sans peur

Recevoir le baiser de l'un des Détraqueurs.

.

.

.

Voilà pour ce très cher Lulu… J'vous ai fait peur avec Maugrey, pas vrai ?

Oh et puis pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai utilisé la forme du sonnet à cause de cette fameuse histoire : Malfoy … Blablabla… perfection… blablabla… Je suis sûre que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler…

Note 2 : Il faut prononcer toutes les syllabes pour arriver à des alexandrins… J'ai bossé sur la conception du sonnet datant de la Renaissance (et vive Ronsard et Du Bellay !)


	17. Egoïste

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry/Drama**

.

**Egoïste **

.

Un mort-vivant dans cette prison des sorciers

Vêtu de guêtres, il fuit la réalité.

Pauvre hère dont le nom n'est jamais cité,

Il attend la mort sans pour autant s'en soucier.

.

Sa culpabilité le tourmente sans cesse 

Depuis le moment où la foule en liesse

Fêtait la mort du plus terrifiant des Lords sombres ;

A vingt ans, il n'est plus rien d'autre qu'une ombre.

.

Douce étoile du soir, te voilà bien amère :

Tu te refuses toi-même l'absolution,

Oublieux du bonheur, oublieux de ton frère,

.

Ce loup calme qui fait face à tant de questions.

Pris dans le tourbillon de ces évènements,

N'a-t-il pas besoin de ton soutien maintenant ?

.


	18. Voyage dans l'Hogwart Express

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry/Drama**

**Note: Hogwart=Poudlard**

.

**Voyage dans l'Hogwart Express**

.

Tous les adieux se perdent parmi les nuages,

Et tandis que s'éloignent les brumes du fog,

Je reporte mes yeux vers l'unique bagage,

La malle marquée au nom de Severus Rogue.

.

« Ce nom me définit, dès ce jour, à jamais.

Dans ce compartiment, je scelle mon destin :

Cet art de mes pères désormais sera mien,

Ce mégalomane ne pourra le souiller.

.

Sévère envers les hommes et leurs intentions,

Je serai exigeant, dur et impitoyable.

Impassible quelques soient toutes leurs actions,

J'œuvrerai dans l'ombre, furtif, insaisissable.

.

Né de noble famille, fier de mes parents,

Et ne déméritant ni mon sang, ni mon rang ;

Né pour manipuler, je serai un vrai Rogue :

Méprisant et hautain, enfermé dans sa bogue.

.

L'intelligence au service de l'ambition,

Je n'aurai pas de maître autre que ma morale ;

Insidieux et malin, tel une potion,

Ne visant que mon but, je l'atteindrai sans mal.

.

Même si le futur semble aujourd'hui bien sombre,

Je jure de vivre selon mes propres règles :

Brisant le règlement, n'étant pas un Serdaigle,

Je resterai pourtant caché au sein de l'ombre. »

.

Lorsque enfin le train stoppera à Pré-au-Lard,

Je me laisserai mener par-delà le lac

Sous l'égide d'Hagrid, garde-chasse à Poudlard,

Vers ce château mythique aux nombreux entrelacs.

.


	19. Injustice

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry/Drama**

.

**Injustice**

.

Des yeux bleus très perçants mais aussi pétillants

Suggèrent un personnage plein d'humour que

Sa longue barbe blanche qui fait tant d'envieux

Cache confortablement après tout ce temps.

.

La touche de sérieux qu'apportent les lunettes

Est vite tempérée par chaque doux sourire

Adressé aux élèves plongés dans des livres,

Préparant des farces ou bien faisant la fête.

.

La puissance indéniable émanant de lui

Le dote de cette aura qui fait souvent que

C'est auprès de lui que l'on va chercher appui,

.

Avec succès toujours, ce n'est dit que trop peu.

Mais pourquoi le monde devrait-il reposer

Sur les épaules de cet aimable sorcier ?

.

.

Et voilà pour Dumbledore ! Un de ces jours, j'écrirai un petit quelque chose sur un « bad Albus » manipulateur à souhait…

En attendant, je continue à publier les poèmes que j'ai « en stock », mais n'oubliez pas que je peux écrire sur demande… et que les reviews sont plus que les bienvenues…


	20. Dernières instructions

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry/Drama**

**Dernières instructions**

**§**

Le Basilic observa le garçon de seize ans

Qui s'adressait à lui dans son propre langage :

Il avait reconnu quelques temps auparavant

L'héritier de son maître en l'étrange personnage.

§

Avec sa chevelure plus sombre que le jais,

Il ressemblait tant que cela à feu son ancêtre

Que 'eut été idiot de ne pas le reconnaître,

Et puis il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

§

Ecoutant les consignes de Salazar junior,

Nagini se renfrogna devant tant de détails :

Il n'y a vraiment rien sur cela qu'il ignore,

§

Il doit se retenir de déchirer les entrailles

De la fille désignée et plutôt la figer

Pour permettre à Tom de toucher à son apogée.

§

A/N 1 : J'ai décidé très arbitrairement de donner le nom de Nagini au Basilic qui pionçait dans la Chambre des Secrets et que Harry a trucidé par "inadvertance" pendant sa deuxième année… J'avais pas envie de l'appeler Medor ou Pongo, alors 'a bien fallu que je me décide :p !

A/N 2 : J'ai utilisé la forme du sonnet, mais en faisant des vers de treize syllabes… Après tout, cet épisode a porté malheur à Mimi Geignarde, mais Tom s'en est délecté, non ? (J'aurai peut-être du intituler mon poème « de l'ambiguïté du nombre 13 » ??)

A/N 3: J'encourage les amateurs de poésie à aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux recueils de dreyd (Poètter) et Petite Dilly (Riddles) qui écrivent de superbe choses!


	21. Dernier Baiser

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry/Drama… A tous les Sirius.**

**§**

**Dernier Baiser **

**§**

Ils se tiennent immobiles sur cette île de tempête

Et soudain il lui semble que le temps s'arrête

En même temps que sa voix maintenant rauque, éraillée…

A quoi bon s'acharner, hurler la vérité?

§

Une main le saisit, l'enlace insidieusement,

Une main squelettique asséchée de tout sang…

Des morsures glacées déchiquètent en son âme

Les lambeaux de bonheur, ses toutes dernières armes…

§

Le vent déchaîné a emporté ses paroles

Que personne n'écoutait dans ces terribles geôles ;

Tremblant, il sent que pour lui l'aurore s'est éteinte

Et, vaincu, s'abandonne à cette ultime étreinte.

§

Alors il est submergé par ces lèvres de néant,

Et son doux visage décoloré se détend

Tandis que ses yeux vitreux se figent d'égarement

Et que son bourreau se repaît avec ravissement.

§

§

Pour l'écrire, je me suis inspirée de la chanson _Nebel_ de Rammstein.

Note à Pandi et Ayako : Toute relation à la série _Premiers Baisers_ (est-ce au singulier ou au pluriel ?) sera l'objet de vigoureuses représailles… Niark niark vous verrez bien ce qui arrivera à Sirius et Severus !

Note à tous mes lecteurs: j'accepte toutes les reviews possibles et imaginables, même les critiques virulentes à partir du moment où elles sont argumentées (ce sont ces reviews qui m'aideront le plus à m'améliorer, alors à moins que vous ne me trouviez irrécupérable...) J'accepte aussi tous les défis d'écriture!


	22. Symbole

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry**

**Note : C'est le dernier poème que j'ai en réserve ; il est sur Harry et j'ai vraiment hésité à le publier : je le trouve franchement nul ! Voyez ça plutôt comme un exercice qu'autre chose. Pour les suivants, j'attends l'inspiration ou vos idées, les mises à jour ne seront donc sans doute pas quotidiennes !**

§

**Symbole**

§

Symbole de mort, tu es symbole de vie

Tu sauvais les sorciers en tuant l'Ennemi

Symbole de vie, tu es symbole de tort

Ton sang a permis son retour d'entre les morts

Symbole de tort, tu es symbole d'amour

Ta mère fut tuée en te portant secours

Symbole d'amour, tu es symbole de peur

Ta victoire sur lui engendra leur terreur

Symbole de peur, tu es symbole d'espoir

Ta grande puissance reste dans les mémoires

Symbole d'espoir, tu es symbole de mort

Beaucoup mourront pour que tu contres Voldemort

§

§

Voilà voilà… Que dire sinon j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Mephie


	23. Le Tonnerre de l'Aube

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry : Sirius vient de s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban et arrive sur la plage de l'île d'à côté.**

**§**

**Le Tonnerre de l'Aube **

**§**

Affalé sur la grève d'une plage sans nom,

Il est le Ténébreux, l'Inconsolé,

Mais a su traverser seul l'Achéron,

Pour l'Enfant, l'Etoile est ressuscitée.

§

Echappé des eaux noires de l'océan,

Il se traîne sur le sable détrempé;

Son esprit, bien qu'animal, est vivant,

C'est tout ce qu'il peut vraiment affirmer.

§

Ses yeux voient des gens qu'il sait trépassés ;

Alors il les clôt délibérément.

Mais malgré la nuit, il faut avancer ;

Pourra-t-il seulement arriver à temps ?

§

Culpabilité et terreur le rongent,

Tandis qu'il tente de se mettre debout ;

« Pas le temps de ressasser les mensonges,

Pense-t-il, il faut le sauver avant tout. »

§

Alors qu'il tourne le dos à la mer,

Un phénomène étrange se produit :

L'obscurité délaisse son âme amère,

Un camaïeu mordoré l'étourdit.

§

Foudroyé par ce chatoiement soudain,

Par réflexe, il ouvre les yeux pour voir,

En oubliant tout, même son empressement,

Quand le soleil s'offre à ses pupilles sans fard.

§

Habitué à la nuit des cachots,

Il s'éblouit sans pour autant ciller,

Tant la lumière semble panser ses maux,

Lui rappelant qui jadis il était :

§

Le fier et beau Sirius Black, Gryffondor,

Maraudeur sans peur, même des Détraqueurs.

Se rappelant son dessein, il se fit fort

De reprendre sa course contre le malheur.

§

§

Notes :

-L'Achéron est l'un des fleuves qu'il fallait traverser pour rejoindre le monde des morts dans la mythologie grecque. Donc, j'ai supposé que pour en ressortir, il suffisait de faire le chemin inverse ! (oui, Azkaban n'est pas littéralement l'enfer, mais métaphoriquement c'est l'enfer par excellence, non ?)

-L'Enfant est bien évidemment Harry.

-Les morts qu'il voit sont bien sûr James et Lily.

-Quand on ferme les yeux et qu'il y a une source de lumière vive en face de nous, on la «voit » bien qu'on ait les paupières fermées, c'est ce qui arrive à Sirius avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. (Je précise parce qu'après relecture, on pourrait avoir des doutes !)

-Oui, j'avoue, j'avais le poème de Gérard de Nerval en tête, _El Desdichado _du recueil _Les Chimères_, d'où certaines expressions de la première strophe !

Hum, ai-je expliqué chaque point obscur de ce poème ? S'il reste des questions, c'est pas ma faute, vu que Pandi et Ayako m'ont lâchement laissée seule dans le Nord et que je ne peux pas leur demander leur avis ! Méchantes béta-lectrice et coautrice ! Mais je répondrai volontiers à vos interrogations !

Comme d'habitude, le prochain poème dépend de vos propositions ou de mon inspiration ! Ou plutôt celui qui suivra le prochain, vu que je dois encore écrire un petit quelque chose sur Hermione ! En parlant de cela…

RaR :

Roxy1991 : Voilà le poème sur Sirius ! Et je tiens à préciser que je ne crois ABSOLUMENT PAS à sa mort ! Rowling nous fait une farce ou s'est trompée dans l'histoire, je n'en démordrai pas ! Sirius est en vie ! J'y crois ! J'y crois !

Signé: Mephie-qui-n'aurait-jamais-du-aller-voir-Peter-Pan-au-cinéma-mais-qui-n'a-pas-pu-s'empêcher-d'aller-voir-ce-que-donnait-Lucius-Malfoy-en-Capitaine-Crochet !


	24. Défi

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry (on le saura !)**

**§**

**Défi**

**§**

Serpentards !

Vous m'appelez Sang de Bourbe, mais la bourbe n'est-elle pas

La boue formée dans les eaux stagnantes des marais ?

Ces mêmes marais que Salazar a tant aimé?

N'y a-t-il pas contradiction dans tout cela ?

§

Serpentards !

Je m'appelle Hermione, mais allez-vous pour autant

Me donner la chasser à moi qui ai les cheveux fauves

Quand l'hermine est chassée pour son seul manteau blanc ?

Ou est-ce que votre dégoût pour mon Sang me sauve ?

§

Serpentards !

Ma science, mon savoir sont mes armes d'amazone,

Jamais vous ne m'obligerez à, la tête courbe,

Me prosterner devant vos prétendues couronnes

De rois de basse-cour aussi ineptes que fourbes.

§

Serpentards !

Je ne suis pas originaire du monde sorcier

Et pourtant je me flatte d'en savoir plus que vous :

C'est unis dans une guerre que l'on peut la gagner.

Serpentards, c'est mon défi, le relevez-vous ?

§

§

Voilà pour Hermione !

Bon, pour les anglophiles : Serpentards = Slytherins.

Petite particularité amusante : l'hermine a une fourrure fauve en été mais blanche en hiver ! Et c'est justement cette fourrure blanche qui était très prisée pour la confection des manteaux d'hermine que portaient les rois !

Pourquoi je viens d'imaginer Draco se pavanant avec un manteau d'hermine jeté négligemment sur les épaules ??? (Mes excuses aux fans du couple Herm/Draco, mais c'était trop tentant !)

Roxy, j'espère que ce poème te plaira puisque je l'ai écrit à ta demande !

Pour ceux qui ont aimé ou détesté… bah donnez-moi votre avis sur la question !


	25. Malicendre

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela !

Autrice : Mephie

Titre : Fresque

Genre : Poetry

Note 1 : Mais pourqoi les vers de 7 syllabes sont toujours laissés de côté au profit des alexandrins, des décasyllabes ou des hexamètres ? A bas le classicisme, vive la liberté de versifier !!!

Note 2 : Eh oui, j'en reviens aux rimes… Ce poème-ci est un peu en exergue des autres : il concerne une créature bien pourrait fort bien s'apparenter aux êtres fantastiques du monde de Harry Potter… Mais, assez parlé, laissons-la se présenter !

**Malicendre **

**§**

Laissez-moi cabrioler

Au cœur de votre foyer,

Laissez-moi me sustenter

Des restes de vos brouets

Au fond des chaudrons brûlés,

Laissez-moi vous abriter

Grâce à mes dons limités

Des tourments des farfadets

Pour votre hospitalité.

§

Gardien des tisons de l'âtre,

Hôte des cheminées,

Je veille sur vous

Depuis mon nid

Tapissé

De cendres

Pour garder

Mauvais esprits

Et lutins filous

Loin de la maisonnée

Et de ses murs chauds d'albâtre.

§

Laissez-moi cabrioler

Au cœur de votre foyer,

Laissez-moi me sustenter

Des restes de vos brouets

Au fond des chaudrons brûlés,

Laissez-moi vous abriter

Grâce à mes dons limités

Des tourments des farfadets

Pour votre hospitalité.

§

En vos soupirs je respire,

Et mes yeux riboulants

Semblent des saphirs,

Têtes d'aiguilles

Drôlement

Serties

En des temps

De vieux quadrilles

Et de tristes sires

Aux actes effrayants

Au point qu'on ne veut les dire.

§

Laissez-moi cabrioler

Au cœur de votre foyer,

Laissez-moi me sustenter

Des restes de vos brouets

Au fond des chaudrons brûlés,

Laissez-moi vous abriter

Grâce à mes dons limités

Des tourments des farfadets

Pour votre hospitalité.

§

§

Réponse aux reviews :

Nana3 : Kikoo ! Contente que Symbole t'ait plu ! En ce qui concerne les pieds… Tout le problème vient de la prononciation ou non prononciation du 'e' je pense. Il se prononçait en effet selon les règles que tu as énoncées dans ta review, mais par la suite, cette règle est tombée en désuétude. Certains auteurs l'appliquent encore, mais quant à moi, je préfère le laisser muet, puisqu'après tout, on a plutôt l'habitude de lire de la poésie à voix haute, comme on parle couramment. Décadence poétique ou évolution ? Je ne prétends pas répondre à cette question, je me contente d'écrire mes vers comme je les entends sonner. Néanmoins, Malicendre a du te plaire, puisque j'ai fait attention à cette fameuse règle concernant les 'e' muets… Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de la critique ! Elle m'a permis de justifier un peu mes positions, mais aussi de me questionner sur mes techniques d'écriture ! A plus !

Pandore : Kikoo ô grande amie de moi ! (aucun rapport à Frodon puis mon humble personne, SINON !!!) Y a un truc … tout le monde semble adorer Symbole alors que je ne l'avais écrit que comme un exercice-défi de moi à moi… Etrange tout de même, surtout que je ne l'aime pas tant que ça ! Mais… à quelle chansonnette as-tu encore osé penser ???

Caraman : Eh oui, tout plein de petits (voire grands !) nouveaux ! J'étais inspirée, et puis je voulais rendre justice aux personnages qui, comme Bellatrix, ne sont pas vraiment souvent utilisés dans les fanfics. Franchement, écrire quelque chose sur un esprit aussi dérangé que le sien, c'est génial ! Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai jamais eu à écrire de poèmes en cours ; j'ai juste eu à rédiger un dossier d'étude sur _les Chimères_ de Gérard de Nerval. A plus !


	26. Pourquoi DM estil toujours de mauvaise h...

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling sauf ces vers et ces rimes !**

**Titre : Fresque**

**Autrice : Mephie**

**Note : Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à updater, mais j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de boulot à la fac !!!**

§

Pourquoi Malfoy est-il toujours de mauvaise humeur ?

§

« Miroir, miroir magique au mur,

Qui a beauté parfaite et pure ?

-Célèbre est ta beauté,

Arrogant héritier,

Proverbial est ton nom,

Ton sang et ton renom.

Mais ton rival juré

T'as toujours surpassé.

Descends de ton nuage,

Vois un Médicomage ;

Ne m'importune plus,

Je ne répondrai plus ! »

§

§

Non, je n'ai absolument pas honte… Franchement, qui n'a pas imaginé Draco dans une telle situation ??!

Réponses aux reviews :

Roxy1991 : Voilà pour Malfoy ! J'espère qu'il te plait, parce que j'ai beaucoup souffert pour l'écrire : d'abord mes abdos en ont pris un coup parce que je n'arrêtais pas de m'esclaffer à l'idée de voir Draco Malfoy dans la tenue de la méchante reine, et puis Rupert (mon ordi) a osé dévorer mon texte alors que je venais de le terminer, et feindre de rendre l'âme !!! Imagine ma détresse : je n'avais rien enregistré du tout !!! Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, ma mémoire ne m'a pas fait défaut, ouf ! à plus !

Caraman : Je ne connais pas les efreets (j'avoue sans honte n'avoir jamais été vraiment intéressée par les jeux vidéos) mais j'avais entendu parler des salamandres. Ce ne sont pourtant pas ces charmantes bébêtes qui ont été à l'origine de Malicendre : je voulais inventer LA créature qui tiendrait à la fois de la Pixy et de l'elfe de maison… Est-ce réussi ? Comme tu le sais, le poème sur Maugrey est déjà écrit ; pour celui sur Hagrid, j'ai du mal : il ne sert dans les livres qu'à apporter des infos (sur les origines de Harry, sur les licornes, etc), j'ai donc un peu de mal à voir comment construire sa personnalité. Qui sait, peut-être que ça donnera une 'Ode à bébé Norbert, mon dragon adoré' lol !

Nana3 : J'ai bien fait attention à mes syllabes cette fois encore lol ; mais dis-moi, tu préfères de la poésie tragique ou humoristique ? Et qui est ton perso préféré ? (J'ai vu dans ta bio que tu imagines Sirius en string léopard… hum… tant que c'est pas mon Rémus adoré… :;))

Pandi : Et voilà un nouveau poème ! Tu aimes ? se barre en courant avant que tu ne puisses sortir tes griffes


	27. Coquecigrue!

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling sauf ces vers et ces rimes !**

**Titre : Fresque**

**Autrice : Mephie**

**Note 1 : J'ai publié en collaboration avec la chère coautrice adorable mais pas adorée Ayako un autre recueil de poème : le _Vingt Minutes._ Il s'agit de défi poétique que nous nous sommes lancés. Je publie dans Fresque les poèmes qui se trouveront également dans le _Vingt Minutes_ pour ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés par des défis relevés, mais franchement, je trouve que les poèmes d'Ayako sont super, allez les lire !**

**Note 2 : Joyeux Noël à tous !!!**

**Note 3 : Si des lecteurs de _Gwendoline la Fantasque_ passent par ici, qu'ils se rassurent : elle sera mise à jour d'ici demain ou après-demain grand maximum !**

§

**Coquecigrue ! **

§

Voleter de-ci

Voleter de-là

Profitons de la vie

Un pépiement par-ci

On ne la vit qu'une fois

Un hululement par-là

§

Au seul appel :« Coquecigrue ! »

J'accours de toutes mes ailes menues

Volontaire – toujours ! – pour porter le courrier,

Qu'il soit lettres ou bien paquets énormes

Je vis pour être hors de la norme !

§

Fi des plumes décaties

Au conseil trop décrépit !

Dans le vent je m'envole,

Je survole, bref : je vole !

Vrille au ras du sol !

Folles cabrioles !

§

RaR : 

Nana3 : Kikoo ! Ici encore, je me suis amusée avec tous ces pieds... Je t'ai fait apprécié Bellatrix ? Yesss ! Objectif atteint ! Tous les fans d'HP que je connais la détestent, mais franchement, je trouve que c'est un perso intéressant tout plein ! (danse de la victoire) J'ai converti quelqu'un ! J'ai converti quelqu'un ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je viens juste de regarder HP3 en DVD, et ça m'a donné quelques idées sur un Sirius torturé de ma connaissance… Merci de ta review, et à plus !

Caraman : Hello ! La Pixy ? C'est une sorte de petit lutin très facétieux. Et voilà le poème sur Coq !


	28. Le fer de l'espoir

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela ! Mais attention : vers et rimes sont à moi !**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Genre : Angst/Poetry : c'est un HARRY POSTVOLDY qui s'adresse au monde sorcier qui l'a tellement encensé et idéalisé… Reviews ?**

**§**

**Le fer de l'espoir **

Je suis

L'espoir qui déchire

Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive,

L'espoir qui chavire

Dans le meurtre furieux jusqu'à la dérive…

§

Il y a

Du sang sur mes mains

Si blanches auparavant ;

Les pleurer est vain,

On m'a interdit d'être un enfant.

§

Tant de sang

Pour tous les venger…

Je suis devenu une arme,

Seul face au danger,

Soutenu par le cri de mes larmes.

§

Assassin

D'un mage honni,

Vous m'avez porté aux nues.

Mission accomplie,

Soutenez maintenant la vérité nue.

§

Bon, c'est mon deuxième poème sur Harry. M'inspire pas trop le petit gars... Et vous?

§

RaR :

Ordre et Chaos : C'est le genre de review qui fait chaud au cœur, merci ! En ce qui concerne la musicalité, je peux dire que je fais attention à mes rimes, mais la plupart du temps, elles me viennent naturellement, même si parfois je m'arrache les cheveux pour trouver LE bon mot ! Je suis très stricte avec moi-même à ce sujet – un vrai tyran lol, c'est sans doute la conséquence de mes dix ans d'étude de solfège et d'instrument ! Malgré tout, il m'arrive souvent dans mes poèmes non HP – ou dans Alter Ego – d 'envoyer les rimes aux orties et d'y aller au feeling. En tout cas, encore merci pour cette flatteuse review !

Chimgrid : Certes, Coq est trop écervelé pour tenir pareil discours, mais bon, si je respectais dans l'absolu toutes les caractéristiques des persos HP, des poèmes tels que'Pourquoi DM est-il toujours de mauvaise humeur', 'Troll en détresse'ou 'Les chroniques de Touffu' n'auraient pas vu le jour! Zoob !

Pandore : kikoo toi ! Bon, je repars dans le tragique… C'est la faute aux partiels d'abord!!!Ils me traumatisent lol...Zoob !


	29. Nuit de pleine lune

**Disclaimer ****Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J. Rowling… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire tout cela ! Mais attention : vers et rimes sont à moi !**

**Autrice**** : Mephie**

**Titre**** : Fresque**

**Genre**** : Poetry/Drama (Remus oblige !)**

**§**

**Nuit de pleine lune **

La nuit le fait tourner

Lune machiavélique

La nuit le fait hurler

Dans sa peau famélique

§

Il danse en peau de loup

Danse la plus haïe

De ses chorégraphies

En se rouant de coups

§

Relégué à l'étroit

Dans sa peau étriquée

Le loup devenu roi

Peut enfin s'élancer

§

Vient donc l'odieuse errance

Du loup déchiqueteur

En hurlant des horreurs

Il court chercher pitance

§

Depuis le château même

On l'écoute glapir

Et la terreur qu'il sème

N'en peut plus de finir

§

**Note 1** : Je ne veux absolument pas savoir pourquoi j'ai la chanson 'Laissez-moi danser' de Dalida dans la tête…

**Note 2** : Nous voici au 29e poème…Que de péripéties depuis la republication débutée en juillet 2004 (essuie une larme) ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tous mes reviewers, vous tous dont les encouragements et les critiques m'ont aidé à progresser. Après le 30e, je prévois un grand changement:

Après mûre réflexion, je suis arrivée à la conclusion que ce recueil n'est guère pratique pour les lecteurs : je traite différents genres et différents personnages mais le nombre de personnages principaux étant limité à deux par ffnet, je ne peux que signaler leurs noms dans le résumé – et encore, je ne suis pas sûre que les trois lignes réglementaires soient suffisantes pour donner toute la liste. J'ai donc l'intention non pas de retirer ce recueil de ce site, mais plutôt de publier les poèmes présents dans ce recueil sous une autre forme en plus de celle-ci dans le but de faciliter les recherches des lecteurs. Par les boucles de Cassandre! Je pense à désosser mon pauvre petit recueil... Sniiiif! Mais c'est pour une bonne cause!

Maintenant, plusieurs questions se posent : cette idée de republication morcelée intéresserait-elle vraiment quelqu'un, et quelles critères seraient les plus utiles pour vous : le critère personnage ou le critère genre ? (parce que personnellement, je pense que les poèmes par exemple que j'ai écrits sur Draco Malfoy sont aux antipodes les uns des autres !) J'ai notamment en cours le _cycle du loupiot_ (sur Remus) que je vais compléter avec les poèmes qui sont déjà dans _Fresque_.

**Note 3** : J'ai voulu mettre entre parenthèses dans les titres de chapitre les noms des persos concernés, mais visiblement les parenthèses ne sont pas utilisables dans ces champs-là. Dans le cas où vous préfèreriez que je ne laisse que le recueil _Fresque_ sur ffnet, est-ce que quelqu'un saurait comment je pourrais séparer le titre de chapitre du nom du perso, sachant que ni les parenthèses ni les points d'exclamation ne sont acceptés ?

§

Réponses aux reviews :

**Chimgrid** : Et un autre sur Rem, un ! Qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime ce loupiot !

**Galouz **: Mais je passe toujours une bonne semaine quand j'ai des reviews aussi sympa que la tienne !!! Contente que tu apprécies la dernière strophe parce qu'elle m'a donné un peu de mal : à cause d'elle, j'ai restructuré une bonne partie du début du poème !

**Cruella** : Vraiment ? Tu aimes ? Génial ! Un jour j'arriverai à faire aimer Bellatrix à tous les fans d'HP d'abord ! Parce qu'au niveau persos féminins, on ne peut pas nier la place importante de Bella tout de même !

Un grand MERCI à tous les trois, repassez quand vous voulez !


	30. L'écho de la Forêt et autres

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling sauf ces vers et ces rimes !

Autrice : Mephie

Titre : Fresque

Note : il y a trois poèmes dans ce dernier chapitre. La suite de mes poèmes sera postée dans des recueils à part, comme _le cycle du loupiot_ par exemple qui est sur le personnage de Remus Lupin. J'en prévois un autre sur Narcissa ou Bellatrix , voire un pour la famille Black en général, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Le premier texte, sur Hagrid, est à voir comme une sorte de slogan plutôt que comme un poème. Les deux autres, sur Alastor Maugrey et Remus Lupin, ont déjà été publiés sur un autre recueil où ma coautrice Ayako publie également : le _Vingt Minutes_. Allez le lire !

**N°1 : L'écho de la Forêt **

Animaux hérissés de pattes, de griffes, de poils ;

En détresse, éclopés, orphelins ou en fuite,

Sillonnant le sol ou côtoyant les étoiles,

Un homme à l'orée de la Forêt interdite

Vous accueille à bras grands ouverts en son foyer.

§

§

**N°2 : Bienvenu aux nouvelles recrues **

Vigilance constante !

Armée d'abjectes griffes, elle fond sur sa proie,

La poursuit, la talonne, la mettant aux abois ;

Quand la chasse est ouverte,

Aucune chance n'est offerte

§

Et elle frappe !

Hommes, femmes, enfants et vieillards,

Tous succombent sous ses coups

§

Et elle frappe !

Minutieuse ou aveugle,

Elle fait sa moisson

§

Et elle frappe !

Trouvant l'écho en chacun

De ses rugissements

§

Et elle frappe !

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que cendres ;

Jusqu'à ce que se fige le sang

Dans les corps déchirés, les cœurs chauffés à blanc…

§

Vigilance constante !

Elle peut réduire à néant

Vos vies en un battement,

§

Vigilance contre Violence,

Un combat de chaque instant.

Fin de la leçon.

§

§

**N°3 : Quand le miroir répond **

« Qui suis-je ?

-Je suis le meurtre.

-Je suis la loi.

-Tu es un pleutre !

-Je ne suis pas toi !

-J'ai le courage

De m'assumer.

-Tu es la rage

Au sens premier.

-Je suis un cri assassiné…

-… Qu'on ne devrait pas écouter…

-Je suis ton sang, je suis ta vie…

-Veine écorchée de mon esprit.

-Compagnon d'infortune…

-Perversion de la lune !

-Je t'aime, tout compte fait.

-Tu me hais, je le sais.

-Et que peux-tu donc faire ?

-T'écouter, et me taire. »

**§**

**§**

**RaR :**

**Chimgrid :Nonc'est moi qui vais le consoler d'abord! Respecte notre accord voyons :p!**

**Moonytoon : Ta review m'a fait superplaisir! Pour le coup, je te taperai pas lol! Mon autre recueil le cycle du loupiot devra te plaire, je ne dirai que ça...**

**Galouz : Avant tout, merci pour tes conseils, ils m'ont été utiles ! En ce qui concerne l'allusion au château dans le poème précédent, je fais référence au fait que la Maison Hurlante a reçu ce nom parce que des hurlements à glacer le sang s'y faisaient entendre régulièrement. On devait bien les entendre jusqu'à l'école, non ? Et puis n'oublions pas que les Maraudeurs-animagi non déclarés accompagnaient joyeusement Rem pendant ses promenades dans les bois… **

**§**

**Et voilà, _Fresque_ est terminé. J'espère que vous avez tous eu autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire et surtout à lire vos magnifiques review. Je vous dit à plus dans mes prochains recueils- il est plus que probable que j'en commence plusieurs à la fois puisque je travaillerai sans doute sur des persos différents... à vrai dire, c'est même sûr vu qu'un poème sur Narcissapostmariage avec Lucius et un autre sur un épisode de l'enfance de Bellatrix dorment tranquillement dans les méandres de mon ordi!**


End file.
